The Next Step
by skyperson9
Summary: The Shamy moving in together. Continues after The Relationship Restoration.


**AN: Hello! This story picks up after the Shamy getting back together in Vegas. The story is slightly canon divergent. I don't own the characters. Just having some fun. :)**

Breaking up with Sheldon was the hardest thing that Amy had done in her entire life. But despite the hardships, it had been the right decision. It made them both realize that yes, they could function normally, but without each other they couldn't enjoy even the simplest of things.

The trip to Vegas was almost a year ago. And now here they were, consummated their relationship and living together. She had to keep pinching herself to make sure that this was all real.

Sheldon had suggested that she move in as soon as they returned to Pasadena from the hen's night aka 'The Shamy make-up' trip. But she had reasoned that it would be too soon. They both had been still reeling from the break up and it would be better to resume their normal dating for a while.

Once they were dating again, it was kind of a Schrodinger's cat situation. It felt as if nothing had changed and yet, so totally different.

Sheldon was as usual difficult and stubborn but he was very free in showing his love towards her. In the cinemas, he had reached over to take her hand in his own. She had let out a startled yelp and had to make sure that the man sitting next to her was indeed Sheldon Lee Hooper. He never initiated hand holding, apart from situations where he was extremely nervous, claiming that it made his hands sweaty. He didn't need to be reminded about their date night kisses anymore. However Amy's favorite was that he had made special amendments to their agreement for impromptu make out sessions. They had contemplated the possibility of voiding the agreement,getting rid of it entirely. But Amy was aware that rules were important to Sheldon. And it was not like she was strictly adhering to it, she had been bending the rules for sometime and if Sheldon noticed he didn't say anything, just proceeded to amend it to their liking.

Oh! And not to mention her birthday. She blushed when she thought about that night. Being physically intimate with Sheldon had always been a pipe dream. Even when she use to fantasize about them getting married and having a baby, in her mind the baby was always something they would have made in a test tube. Sheldon had once again proved that he was really a changed man and boy was she ecstatic with that. She didn't resent agreeing to them being intimate be a yearly occurrence. It was a very big step for Sheldon and she was more than happy with that. Also she had been certain her brain would explode with the all the serotonin and oxytocin that one time itself. Yes, Sheldon was that good.

All in all, it had been going extremely well. And then her apartment decided that it needed a bath. Sigh.

However, turns out Katy Perry was right. There was a rainbow after every hurricane.

The flooding had forced their hands and Sheldon was quite pleased to be her roommate. But he was not so pleased to be away from his room and his spot as he was currently complaining.

"I cannot fathom why I agreed to us moving into Penny's apartment, rather than have Penny and Leonard move here" he pouted as he paced in the hall.

"Sheldon, we've been through this. It was only logical. This is a temporary arrangement. It doesn't make any sense for Leonard and Penny to move here, when you could simply pick your necessities and keep them here" she said like what felt like the millionth time. They were now living across the hall from Sheldon's apartment. If he was complaining so much about this, then she didn't know what he would do when they would have to a find a more permanent solution. She could feel the beginnings of a migraine forming at that thought.

"I blame you" he said. Amy was about to retort when she noticed Sheldon smiling. "I think you manipulated me" he continued.

"Oh! How exactly did I managed to do that?" she asked feigning innocence.

"All that scientific and Star Trek talk. You Vixen."

Amy blushed a little at the nickname and giggled.

Sheldon looked at her fondly. Sure he would miss his spot and his room. But he was very excited to finally be at the 'moving in stage' of their relationship. Amy had been right about it. Living together immediately after the Vegas trip would have been too soon.

When his thoughts began to head into the memories of their time apart, he stopped himself immediately. That was not something he wished to dwell upon and taint today's memory.

"What do you want for dinner?" Amy asked him, breaking his thoughts.

"Spaghetti with cut-up meat balls" he answered immediately.

Amy grinned. Leonard had warned her about what to expect when she chose to be Sheldon's roommate. There was his house rules, bathroom schedule, rules for each day of the week to name a few. And additionally since there was only one bedroom there was going to be a whole new set of rules. She knew what she had gotten herself into. The conversation was going to involve a lot of negotiation and out-right disagreement. So, she couldn't be blamed for wanting Sheldon to be as pliable as possible. And spaghetti was what he needed to be exactly that.

"In that case, I better get the groceries" she said grabbing her coat and her purse, with her keys.

"I'll organize our closet in the meantime" Sheldon said as he waved goodbye to her. He knew how much she liked it when she was able to find matching socks in the morning, all thanks to his organisation skill. Amy threw him a grateful look before heading out.

He was about to head into the bedroom when his gaze fell upon the Gollum figurine. His stomach dropped a little at the thought of the ring, which was now safely tucked away. Sheldon had confessed that he had been planning to propose. Now that it was in the open, he knew that Amy would expect him to propose somewhere in the near future. Honestly, knowing Amy he was surprised that she hadn't brought it up yet. But that didn't mean she wasn't hoping.

Sheldon wanted nothing more than to show Amy that he was completely committed to their relationship. That he was ready to, in hippy speak, be with her forever(absurd considering their expected life span). But all he could see was his parent's failed marriage. He didn't want that happening to them. He didn't want to leave the safety of their present happy bubble.

Heaving a deep sigh, he turned his back on Gollum.

 **AN: Your thoughts? :)**


End file.
